Love and Lust
by Amethystlover02
Summary: When the prince of Mirkwood is upducted from his own room by a group of savage humans, he is taken to their hide out in a forgotten woods to become a slave for their leader. A slave of work, torture, and sexual pleasure. Rated M for torture, rape, and violent murders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I come to you with another story. This is my first LoR fan-fiction all by itself. No crossover, no nothing. This is going to be a story about Thranduil when he was the prince of Mirkwood. I was just thinking about this story in my computer class and because I was at a computer, I just started typing it.**

**Ok, so I'm going to try something new with this story. I don't always go with a first thought story because they are usually just for fun for me, but since I actually typed some of it and got more and more of the idea, I've decided to do this:**

**You all know how when TV shows first start out, the first episode is named pilot to see if this show is any good and whether or not they should continue it? Well, that's what I am going to do with this story. I will post the first chapter and name it pilot to see if any of you readers are interested in it. If you are, please let me know and I will continue it. If not, then I will stop the story and delete it. **

**Thanx for listening and without further a due, here is the first chapter of 'Love and Lust'**

**Chapter One Pilot**

**Love and Lust**

**Chapter One**

"You know I am only doing this because I love you, son."

Thranduil rolled his eyes at his father's statement. The prince was standing in his bedroom with his father standing on the outside by the door. King Oropher had just busted the young prince of Mirkwood for going out on a horse ride without permission about three hours ago and was now punishing his son by locking him in his room for the rest of the night. _But if I had asked you, you would have said no _the prince wanted to say to his father, but thought against it and said it in his head instead. But this didn't change anything, for as if he could read his thoughts, his father said,

"The activity of orcs has been increasing over the past few weeks, Thranduil. This is why I do not want you going out on rides and why I am taking such drastic measures to ensure that you obey me. I am only thinking of your safety, my son." Again, the prince rolled his eyes. _Oh I'm sure, _he thought, _it's all about my safety and _not _about the fact that I am the only heir to the Mirkwood Throne. How dumb does he think I am?_

"I will unlock your room tomorrow morning before breakfast," he said as he finished locking the door and starting to close the prince in, "until then you will not move from this room. Goodnight." With that, the tall, blond king closed the door, locking the small, blond prince in. Though he closed it gently, the door still made a large shutting sound due to the size of it. Sighing, Thranduil moved from his spot in the middle of his room and began to look around for something to do. He would be trapped in this prison for at least fourteen hours, so he was going to want something to do until he decided on sleep. After circling around his large room for about five times, he finally settled on just reading some of his books. He sat down in the little reading corner that was set up with comfortable looking chairs for sitting, a table to set the books on, and a bunch of huge candles for light. He had grabbed three of his most favorite books and settled down in one of the chairs. After placing the books on the table, he lit the candles and began setting them around him. Once satisfied with the lighting, he grabbed the first book and began to read.

Only four hours went by and the prince had finished reading all three of his books and two more books. After reading the first three books he grabbed, he became fairly bored. But after reading the two more books he decided to grab, he became completely bored. He did enjoy reading books from time to time, but the young prince preferred to spend his time riding horses through the woods or shooting arrows and sward fighting on the training grounds. So it was safe to say that after four hours of sitting and read five books, Thranduil was not only bored out of his mind but very restless. He started wandering around his room for a while until he came to his window and started looking out at the forest surrounding the castle. Seeing the trees outside made the prince even more restless. He turned from the windows and back towards the door.

"Why should I have to wait up here until morning?" he asked the closed door, "Just because I'm the prince does not mean that I should have to be locked up like a prisoner. I am a person too." He turned back to the window and smiled as an idea started to form in his head. He knew just where to go when he needed to get away for a while.

Quickly, he ran over to his wardrobe and began to change out of his silver blue tunic and gray leggings. Once he was undressed, he folded the clothing up neatly and placed them with the rest of his prince clothing. He then grabbed for his riding clothing from the bottom of the wardrobe and began to dress in them. When he was dressed, he went over to his vanity and began pulling his long, golden blond hair back into a pony-tail. As for the final touches, he grabbed his gray cloak and his brown boots and threw them on his body. Going back to the window, Thranduil stood by the ledge. He took one last look around his room before turning back and slowly climbing out.

To a normal teenage human, the climb down may have been impossible, but to the young, teenage looking elfling who had been sneaking out of his window ever since he could walk, it was a piece of cake. He knew where all the ledges of the building where so his feet caught and landed gracefully on every single ledge, branch, and corner of the building. After only a minute, he feet reached the ground with hardly a sound. Looking around, Thranduil knew instantly where he was: on the northern side of the castle. The entrance to the castle was towards the western side while the window of his father's room was on the eastern side. Smiling to himself, he started running towards the northern side and towards the forest.

After about thirty paces in the old forest, Thranduil came upon a large tree. It was an old tree that had a twisted trunk that reached up towards the heavens it seemed. It had long branches that gave off thousands of smaller ones which hid the sky from the prince. There were only a few leaves on the branches, leaving the rest of them bare all year round. What leaves were on the tree were starting to turn an orange, telling the prince, along with the slight, chilled breeze, that autumn was just around the corner. To many, the old tree served no purpose, but to the young prince, it served as a hiding place and a sanctuary.

Though the tree looked impossible to climb-for man or elf-Thranduil had a way of getting up into it. Walking around the base and feeling the trunk, Thranduil was able to find where the tree opened up in the trunk and with those openings, he started to climb gracefully up the tree. After climbing for about three minutes, the prince reached the first, large branch that could hold him and mounted himself on it. When he had a good grip on the branch and a good stance, he relaxed and leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes.

This was where the prince came when he and his father were having issues or when he didn't want to be found. Hardly anyone came into this part of the forest and nobody knew about this old tree except for him. So that meant nobody would ever find him here. He could stay here for hours, days even if he wished and still nobody would ever be able to find him. If someone by chance did find the tree, the smaller branches towards the bottom would easily hide the prince so nobody would see him in the tree either.

Smiling once more to himself, Thranduil allowed the chilled wind of the seasons changing to blow over his face while he hummed to himself an old tune. The air smelled of leaves and trees and other forest smells. It was rather relaxing and could cure any bad mood the prince may have been in. That was one of the many reasons he came out here. Out here it was peaceful and quiet. He didn't have to worry about anything. Anything at all.

_This was a good idea, _he thought to himself, _Once I have had enough time to calm down and get out of the feeling of being cooped up, I'll head back to my room before my father can even figure out I have left! _

An hour went by when the prince finally decided to head back to the castle. It was darker out than it was before, but this bothered him little because he knew the way back in the dark. He slowly climbed down into the blackness of the night. Just when his feet hit the ground, his ears picked up a sound. He froze right in the spot, not even daring to breathe until he could figure out what and where the source of the sound was. After carefully listening for a minute, he heard the sound much better and much closer; it was the sound of footsteps. More than one to be exact. They weren't too far away from him and they seemed to be heading in the direction of the castle. Not too long after that did he start to hear the voices.

"I don't care _how _well this place is guarded," said a loud and rough male voice, "we are not leaving until we have an elf for Avok's slave." The sentence made Thranduil's blood run cold. Elf? Slave? What was going on? Who were these men and what were they talking about?

"But he said it didn't have to be a royal elf," came a similar voice that was a little less rough, maybe even younger sounding, "he just wanted an elf. Why are we going through so much trouble breaking into a heavily guarded castle just to get one elf? We will surely loose men in the process and that will just make Avok furious. Especially when he said not to go through too much trouble."

"Because, Loren," replied the other voice, "I want to show him we can handle dealing with anything, even heavily guarded castles to get the best for him." The other man made no reply, but Thranduil thought he heard a sort of sigh when the first man had finished. The young prince remained still until the footsteps died away. After that did he dared himself to breathe and move again. His breath slowly started to become heavy at the thought of what he had just heard. These men were heading towards Mirkwood. More specifically, towards his castle to capture an elf to turn into a slave for some man named Avok. He had to get back to the castle and fast. When his breathing settled down, Thranduil started running swiftly and quietly through the forest back towards the castle.

While he ran all he could think about was he had to get back to the castle. He had to warn his father about the men that were planning to break in. If he got there too late, the some unlucky elf was going to become a slave to a group of wicked humans. But if he got there before the men did, then the first man he heard speak was going to wish he had listen to the second man about not breaking into a heavily guarded castle. He sighed with relief when he found himself out of the dark forest and back towards the northern side of the castle. He ran for the wall he had climbed down from his bedroom and started to reclimb it. The climb was a little harder this time due to the nervousness of the prince and he found himself slipping more than one time. When he finally came to his window and climbed over the ledge and into his bedroom, the prince sighed with relief again and started to take off his cloak. When it was off, he started running towards his door.

But something stopped him from banging on his door for his father. He could feel pins on the back of his neck as well as a chill and eerie feeling; a feeling that he when he was nervous about something… or a feeling he got when he knew he wasn't alone in a room. The prince didn't even have the time to turn around before two strong hands came from behind him and wrapped themselves tightly around his body; one went around his arms while the other covered his mouth and ended a scream short. He struggled and struggled for all it was worth to get free but to no avail. The arms were like stone and remained in place around the frighten elfling. Finally, Thranduil became exhausted and sagged into the arms that held him, knowing there was no escape. When this happened, he felt hot breath on his neck as his captor lowered his head down towards the prince's ear.

"And just where did we think we were going, young prince?" asked the same harsh voice Thranduil heard in the forest in a whispered voice. The prince shuttered at the cruelty in the voice and could feel tears starting to burn in his blue eyes.

**So what do you think? I know it might seem a little short, but again this was only a thought I had in a class and I only decided to work and post this because I had started to type it. If I do continue it, then the chapters will be longer, but whether or not I do continue is up to you guys. Please let me know what you think and if I get enough people who say they want me to continue or if I get a lot of visitors to this story then I will continue it. I do have the who thing planned out just in case;)**

**Until I plan on making another chapter, so long!**


	2. Chapter 2 Captive

**Hey Guys! Guess what? Yep, I got enough people who say they wanted me to continue the story, so here is the second chapter.**

**Warning: There is violence and sexual content towards the end.**

**Here is chapter two…please enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Captive **

Thranduil was absolutely terrified. He could hardly breathe partly due to the fear he felt and the arms that were wrapped tightly around him. He was on the edge of letting the tears fall from his eyes, but his pride wouldn't let him do that just yet. The person that held him turned him away from the door so the prince was now facing four other shapes in the darkness of his room. One shape in the dark was holding something small and oddly shaped in his hand. Thranduil had no idea as to what it was the shape was holding and was starting to become worried. Then suddenly there was a spark of light and the shape was holding a stick with fire on it and bring the fire towards the figure in his hand which turned out to be one of the candles from his reading corner. In the dim light of the flame on the candle, Thranduil saw three of the intruders to his room.

Before the prince now, stood three human men. The first one looked to be about in his thirties and had long, dark brown hair that was in thick, greasy locks. His face was unshaved and smudged in dirt. His eyes were the blackest eyes the prince had ever seen. The second man appeared younger, only looking to be in his late teens. His hair was shorter and a dirty blond color. Whether the hair was actually dirty blond or just dirty, the prince couldn't tell, but he was pretty sure it was the second one. His face was also dirty and his eyes were a dark brown. Both of the men looked menacing while the last man looked annoyed and even a little sympathetic. This man appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had the same dark brown hair as the first man, but had the same brown eyes as the second, telling the prince that all three men must have been brothers or related in some way. He was also the one who was holding the candle. All three men were dressed in brown clothing, were filthy with dirt on their faces and clothing, and had dark circles under their eyes, making them all tired looking.

"Looks like we won't be going through too much trouble to get a royal elf after all, hmm, Loren?" asked the one who held the prince. The third man shrugged and slowly came forward. He stopped before Thranduil and took his chin into his filthy, but soft hand. Gently, he turned the prince's head from side to side, looking for any signs of fault, Thranduil was sure. After doing this for about a minute, the man named Loren looked from the frighten, young elven prince to the one that held him.

"I dunno, Jet," came Loren's reply, "he seems pretty young and fragile to be a slave. Avok will probably want someone a little older. You know how rough he has gotten with his other slaves in the past. This fella looks like won't last half as long as the others and we'll be out hunting again for another one within a week." A loud grunt came from the man that held Thranduil, Jet. The grunt caused the prince to jerk a little in the tight embrace. This was where Jet turned Thranduil around and he saw the fourth man.

He appeared to be the oldest out of all the men, with gray streaks in his greasy black hair and wrinkles starting to show themselves in his face. He looked to be in his early forties. He, like the other men, was very dirty and tired looking. But he looked way more crueler than the two men.

"Oh, I think he can manage anything Avok has to throw at him," replied Jet, allowing a cruel smile to form on his dirty face. "Besides, we're already here, undiscovered by anyone in the castle, and we have what we came here for: an elf-not just any elf, but a _royal_ elf-for Avok's slave! How and when can we ever do better than that?" The other two men seemed to nod in agreement while Loren still seems unsure. He gave Thranduil another glance. His face had soften up even more to the point where he looked like he felt sorry for the prince. _But…why would he feel like that? _Thranduil thought to himself.

Loren turned from the elf and back to his brothers. His older brother, Aro, had a look of menace on his face. But the exhaustion that was leaking through could easily be seen by his young brother. His other brother, Lindsey, was no better. At eighteen, he was the youngest of the three and very poor at hiding his true emotions, so he looked way more tired than him and Aro. Loren let out a long, but quiet sigh. Though they were all half-brothers-same mother, different fathers-they all cared about each other and would do anything for one or the other. So seeing them look so tired after their long journey from the Forbidden Forest not only made Loren upset at Jet for wanting to travel to Mirkwood instead of a closer elven realm, but made him realize that they wanted to get out of here and go home and sleep as soon as possible. There was no time to feel sorry for the young elfing and get an older one. No matter _how_ much he really wanted to spare the poor child from the cruelness of Avok.

Turning back to Jet and the prince once more, Loren finally said,

"Ok, then, Jet. I suppose you're right. Let's get out of here and go home." Jet nodded and started to push the prince towards the window. Thranduil struggled for all it was worth and tried to get his screams by the hand over his mouth. But all this did was make Jet angry. The tighter he held onto the prince, the harder Thranduil struggled and tried to get free. Stopping by the window, Thranduil felt Jet release one and from his embrace. He took this time to try to scream, but he only just opened his mouth before a sharp pain exploded in the back of his head. The pain became overwhelming within seconds and soon darkness over took the prince.

"I don't care how difficult he was being, Jet! That was still uncalled for! Avok will surely be pissed now!"

The voice broke through the darkness and Thranduil opened his eyes slowly. He saw the black-gray hair of Jet before his face and soon found himself on the man's back with his hands tied around the man's neck. His feet were tied around the man's waist. Due to the tightness of the bounds and the pain that was still present in his head, the prince couldn't move around much, so he couldn't tell where he was or where the men were taking him.

Jet grunted at Loren's statement. The man had been complaining about him hitting the elf over the head with the hilt of his sward ever since they had left the castle. But it was not just him. Aro and even Lindsey had suddenly found their voices and were also throwing in their comments about Jet's harsh treatment after being quiet the entire trip. Leave it to Loren's complaining to get the two mutes to talk.

"Oh, shut the hell _up_, will you?" said Jet over his shoulder, "we never would have gotten him out of there with all that struggling he was doing. What's done is done. Besides, I hit him in the back of his head. The bruise won't show through his hair, so Avok won't notice."

"Oh, you know perfectly damn well he _will_, Jet," came a deeper voice that Thranduil didn't recognize. Must have been one of the brothers. Aro, he was guessing due to the deepness. "It doesn't matter if the wounds show or not. Nothing gets past Avok, you of all people should know that." Thranduil thought he felt Jet shiver at the words, but the man shrugged it off.

"You too, Aro!" Shouted Jet over his shoulder once more, "I don't want to hear another peep out of any of you about it!" He paused for a moment. "In fact, I don't want to hear anymore words out of any of you until we get home!" There was a silence for about three minutes until it was broken again.

"I can't wait to get in bed," said a young voice that Thranduil assumed was the youngest, Lindsey.

"What did I say about talking, brat?" shouted Jet.

"Jet, two things," came Loren's voice calmly but sternly, "One: don't you ever yell at my younger brother or call him names. _Ever_. Second: you said not to talk until we get home and we _are_ home." Thranduil heard a grunting noise then felt Jet stop entirely. The prince still couldn't see where they were and could feel what was going on. After he felt Jet stop, he suddenly felt his capture's body being jerked up and into the air. This seemed to go on for hours to the terrified prince when it was really only a few minutes. What made it so terrifying to Thranduil was the fact that he couldn't see what was happening and how they were flying up in the air.

When the ride was over, he felt Jet land on something hard and felt. What would be so high up in the air? How would it be so high up in the air? Where was he? All these questions started to flood the young prince's mind and he soon started to feel sick with worry. He was so worried that he didn't notice someone had wrapped their arms around the prince's waist. He only noticed this when he was being lifted up into the air and off of Jet's back.

"Ok, there you go, little fella," came Loren's voice from behind the prince as he was put on his feet, "bet you're glad to be off this asshole's back and onto your own feet again, huh?" Loren came around to face the prince with a small smile while Jet started walking away, muttering something about going to get Avok. Thranduil didn't notice this for he was too busy looking around. The best way he could describe where he was, was the elven land of Lothlorien, only a lot less nicer. He was standing on a platform made from wood and that was high up in the trees that were surrounding it. In the trees the prince could see what looked like little huts that were sitting upon other platforms. The prince didn't have to look over the edge of the platform to know they were very high up in the air.

He looked back at Loren and saw his other brothers had gone as well as Jet, but they probably went to bed unlike Jet. Loren caught the elfing's gaze and smile a small smile.

"So, what do you think?" he asked the prince. Thranduil was surprised he even talked to him in such a polite way and wondered why he was being nice to him. He probably knows what's going to happen to me and it's not going to be good. Deciding to be nice to the only person who was being nice to him at the moment, Thranduil answered Loren.

"I have to admit," he said, "I never thought humans could do such a thing."

"Yes," answered Loren, "Neither did I. I wasn't born when they made this place. But I've never heard of humans elsewhere making such things either."

"Where are we, if I may ask?" asked Thranduil.

"You are in the Forbidden Forests, my young prince," came a loud, deep voice from behind him and made both him and Loren jump. Thranduil turned behind him and gasped at what he saw.

The man standing behind him was huge. He had large arms and legs that showed their muscles easily. His chest was huge and bulky. He was dressed in the same brown clothing like all the other men, though his clothing was nicer and cleaner. His hair was so black, the prince thought he could see blue within it and was clean and tied back. His face was clean and shaved while his eyes were an even dark black than Aro's and filled with cruelty. He had a smile upon his face that held just as much cruelty as his eyes did. The whole sight of the man made the young elfing shiver. Besides the huge man was Jet who was smiling just as cruel as the man. Because Jet was there, Thranduil was guessing this was Avok, the men's leader.

"So, Jet," he said as he started walking over towards Thranduil, "this is the elven prince you caught to be my slave?"

"Yes, sir," Jet said with a proud tone, "I told you we could do it and I told you it would be easy." Avok was now kneeling before the young elfling, who was trembling terribly. He took Thranduil's face into his hand and roughly began turning his head from side to side, then up and down. This is where Thranduil started to feel the effects of the bruise on his head from the blow Jet gave him and winced in pain. This was unmissed by Avok and he repeated the movements that he was just doing to try and figure which one had caused the pain. When he saw it was when he moved the head down that was causing his new slave pain, he gently turned him around and began examining his head under all the long, blond hair. It didn't take him long to find the huge bruise on the top of his head. A bruise that he couldn't have gotten just by playing around…but by someone hitting him on top of the head. Avok wasn't a stupid man. It didn't take him long to put two and two together and figure out Jet must have lied to him when he said the elfling went willingly and gave them no trouble. Angrily, he turned back to Jet.

"How did he get this bruise on the back of his head?" he asked Jet in a calm, but angry tone. Jet's face went from satisfaction to fear in a matter of seconds. So something does scare this brute, thought Thranduil. It took Jet a few seconds to come up with his answer.

"Ah…well…" he started, "you see, sir, he was giving us a bit of trouble in the beginning…so we…uhhh…"

"SILENCE!" screamed Avok; his face flushed in the most frightening furious expression the prince had ever seen. The yell had caused Thranduil, Loren, and Jet to jump and made Jet fall dead silent. "I obviously can't ask you anything and get an honest straight answer. Loren?" He turned to the younger man with a more calmed tone in his voice and calmed look upon his face. Thranduil thought he head Jet curse underneath his breath, but if Avok heard it, he ignored it.

"Yes, sir?" asked Loren in a calm and collected voice. Thranduil had to give this guy credit for being so relaxed with this man.

"Can you please tell me why my new slave has a huge bruise on his head?" asked Avok in a polite way.

"Well, he was struggling an awful lot sir," began Loren, "there was no way he could have gotten away but Jet didn't seem to believe that. I tried to tell him to just let me have him cause I could probably handle him better, but Jet didn't listen and took out his sword and knocked him out by hitting him with the hilt."

"Thank you, Loren," said Avok, "I can always count on you for an honest answer." He then turned back to Jet, who began to shiver like a small child. "I told you I wanted an elf in great condition. In case you can't figure that out, Jet, it means I didn't want you causing him any damage while you were out fetching him." His voice slowly got louder. "But here my new slave is, with a huge BRUISE ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD! THAT ISN'T GREAT CONDITION IN MY BOOK, JET! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CAUSE HIM ANY HARM AND YOU DISOBEYED ME! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR DISOBEYING ME! DEREK!" he turned to new man with had the lightest hair Thranduil had ever seen on one of these men who was coming from another platform and over to them.

"Yes, sir?" he asked in the same calm tone as Loren had before.

"Give me my whip," Avok said in a low but angry voice. Without another word, the light haired man reached to his belt and pulled out a leather whip that had more than one tail at the end of it.

"Now," Avok said, "I want both you and Loren to strip Jet here and tie him down." He nodded and he and Loren went over to Jet. This is where Jet tried to run and get away, but the two younger men were faster and got him in a matter of seconds. They then began to strip him from his shirt and tied him down before Avok with his back facing him. Loren and the light haired man backed away. Loren came over to Thranduil.

"You might want to look away," he whispered to the prince. Thranduil didn't need to be told twice before he covered his eyes. All he could hear for the next three minutes was the sound of a whip landing on flesh with a sickly sound and the screams that came from the helpless man. When the screams got softer and softer, the whip finally stopped and Thranduil opened his eyes.

Before him was a now calmed Avok with a Jet with a now tore up and bloodied back that looked like it could never be healed at his feet. Blood poured from the slashes in gallons it seemed and onto the floor. The smell of blood soon filed the air and made the prince sick.

"Derek," called Avok back to the light haired man, "take Jet to the healing room. When the healer says he is in condition to leave, he is to be taken to the dungeon."

"Yes, sir," said Derek as he took the injured Jet from the platform and to one of the huts. When they were gone, Avok turned to Loren and Thranduil. He walked over and kneeled down before the prince.

"Let this be a lesson to you," he whispered in a menacing tone, "this and worse will happen to you if you ever disobey me. I really hate being disobeyed, and hope you do not have any plans in the future to do so." He then got back onto his legs and turned to Loren.

"You may now go to bed, Loren," said Avok in a calmer tone, "thank you for staying awake and going out with your bothers to fetch me this nice slave and thank you for telling me the truth. You are now the captain of the men in place of Jet who will be permanently discharged. Goodnight." Loren nodded and thanked him and went off to bed without another word, though he did glance at Thranduil with a worried look when Avok wasn't looking.

Avok without warning picked up the elfling and carried him to another hut that was higher up in the trees. When they got into the hut, Avok threw him onto something soft. Thranduil looked around the hut and saw they were in a type of bedroom. Avok slowly walked into the room and closed the door to the hut.

"Now, then," he said in a voice that scared Thranduil, "it's time to break you in. Because I am rather tired myself, I will go easy on you tonight and break you further in tomorrow." He walked over to sit on the bed and grabbed Thranduil by his long hair and pulled him down till he was on his knees on the floor and in between the man's legs. His eyes widen when he realized what this man had in mind. He had never done this before-or anything sexual-and had no idea how or what to do. Avok began to pull down his leggings until his hips, thighs and finally his hardness were exposed. He pulled Thranduil closer to him until his mouth was just barley touching the hot flesh. It felt like it could burn his lips. Not wanting to receive the same punishment as Jet did, Thranduil opened his mouth and slowly took the large length into his mouth.

Avok moaned loudly and pulled tighter on the elfing's hair, causing him to wince but he kept on going. The organ was very hot and now scalding his mouth and tongue. He sucked rather fast and hard, hoping it would be over quickly. Avok then began pushing on Thranduil's head, causing him to take more and more of the heated organ into his mouth. Eventually, it got to the point where it was pushed into so far, it blocked his air hole and started to choke him. The prince began to panic and started top thrash in the grasp, trying to breathe. But Avok held him in place until the prince felt like he was going to pass out. Just when he was starting to see darkness, he was brought back to the light when a huge amount of hot liquid shot down his throat and forced him to swallow it all.

Finally, Avok pulled his now deflated organ out of the prince's mouth and laid down on his bed and went to sleep without saying anything to him. After a few minutes, the now traumatized Thranduil slowly curled into a ball and rolled under the bed. As he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he thought in his mind was being locked in his room for the night wasn't such a bad thing after all. _I wish I was there_.

**So what do you think? Thranduil wishes he never snuck out. Don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I hope soon. We then get to meet a friendly face. Until next time, See ya! Oh and thanx to those who reviewed and kept me going!**


	3. Chapter 3 Prisoners

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I bet you thought I forgot about you...well I didn't don't worry! I am so sorry for the long wait for the update, but add not wanting to work, school work, and never having peace and quiet to work all together and you get a late update. I am also working on yet another story that I hope to have up soon. This one with be a Winx Club one that will focus on a very interesting pairing-Any guesses who are welcomed. Anyways, here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for and thanx for your patients. **

**WARNING: there is a sexual scene towards the end. While not too graphic, it is rather dark. Why? I guess you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three Prisoners**

Thranduil wasn't too sure how much time had passed. He was still curled up underneath his captor's bed, wide awake and visibly shaken. The events that had taken place earlier were still fresh in his mind, and had kept him from finding sleep. He could still taste the semen he was forced to swallow within his mouth and wanted to throw up. He was surprised that he had gone this long without throwing up. What seemed like only minutes later, he heard his new master arouse from his sleep. The prince prayed that he wasn't awake and was just moving into a more comfortable position, but his hopes soon faded when he heard Avok sit up and then saw his muscular legs appear over the ledge of the bed. They stayed there for about a minute, like they were unsure what to do. The prince then heard Avok get up from his bed and held his breath, waiting for him to make his next move. He remembered what Avok had said last night about further breaking him in once it was the next day and was afraid that was what his intentions were now. While the prince waited for him to reach for him underneath the bed, Avok got up from the bed and walked away to the door and out of the hut. Thranduil sighed with relief when he saw the legs disappear from his sight.

_Oh thank the Valar, _thought Thranduil, _thank the Valar that he isn't coming for me._

The relief let quickly from the prince when he heard Avok coming back, his large footsteps could not be forgotten or unheard as they thundered back into the hut. They came back over to the bed but instead of him bending over the bed to reclaim the prince like he was expecting, relief washed back into him once again when he heard him climb back into the bed and soon was snoring again. The welcoming feeling of relief washed over Thranduil again and again until finally at long last, the young prince found sleep.

_At first there was nothing. Thranduil looked all around and saw nothing but darkness. He felt the area around him and felt nothing but emptiness. He could not even see his hand when he reached it out to feel around him. This made him shiver with worry once again. While the darkness may have been comforting at first, not it frighten the young prince for he did not know what was to come. Was this a nightmare?_

_Then as soon as he wondered that last thought, the whole world slowly grew bright. Thranduil knew not where the light came from nor did he care. It took a while, but soon the whole world around the prince was now in light and the prince now found himself standing in the outskirts of a large and rather green forest. Relief shot back into the prince along with happiness and gratefulness._

_The forest was beautiful. Completely endless with trees that kissed the sky with their green leaves, moss covering the floor in a green blanket, flowers of all colors brightening up the while forest. The whole thing was a sight for the prince's sore eyes and even brought him to tears. There was no one around, so he was ok with letting them stream down his cheeks in hot rivers. Without any words, Thranduil ran. He ran and ran and ran until his legs burned in protest of going any further. Smiling rather than frowning at the pain, Thranduil looked around for a place to sit and rest. Turning to his left, he found a tree that was taller than all of the trees with a trunk that could fit Avok and three grown men comfortably inside. Moss covered the trunk almost completely while what brown of the bark was showing was a dark, healthy brown and not fall off. Flowers of all colors grew around the base of this tree and looked even more brilliant when compared to the green of the moss and the brown of the trunk. Smiling to himself, Thranduil walked over to the tree and leaned his back against the trunk and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the soft earth. Thranduil closed his eyes to enjoy the feelings of the tree and the ground around him. Oh, this feels so nice…so real…_

_A snap of a twig catches the prince's sharp hearing and he opens his eyes. He turns to look up into the trees where the sound had come from. When his eyes land on the branches of his tree, he saw a shadowed figure resting on one of the branches. It looked like a small animal at first but then as it slowly appeared from behind the leaves he could now make out the form of a young person. Because of the face being too pretty for a boy's face and not because of the long hair, Thranduil could tell it was a girl. Her hair was long and a black color that was almost blue, making her skin look paler than what it was and also making her look like a shadow. This was all the prince could see of her due to the height that separated them._

_ "You can come down," Thranduil found himself saying, smiling at the girl in the tree like he knew her. But…he _didn't_ know her…did he? _

_ "Is it safe?" she asked in a voice that sounded almost musical but dripping with fear._

_ "Yes, it is," Thranduil answered without even knowing the answer to the question, "please come down before you hurt yourself." The girl huffed and began her journey on the way to the ground. She jumped with such grace that was impossible for a human from branch to branch to branch until she was at the last one before the ground. It was still rather high from the ground but before Thranduil could think to offer her any help, she jumped from the branch-Thranduil's breath caught in his throat-and smoothly sailed through the air and landed on her feet gently. She smiled at the prince and this is where he could see her eyes were a deep shade of purple. They had much more blue to them than red, making them almost indigo. Her face was angelically beautiful while her small height and rounded ears conformed her humanity. She was dressed in brown leggings that hugged her legs and showed how skinny they were while her dark green tunic fat her like a sack and betrayed the eyes and made her look just a little fatter than what she really was. If she wasn't where the black belt around her waist, Thranduil would have been sure she was the size her tunic told him she was. Her feet were bare like his were and covered with dirt. He smiled at her and made room for her at his side. She accepted and sat down. _

_ "I wish you wouldn't do that," Thranduil said when he found the will to speak again. Though really he had no idea what to say, the words flowed free from his lips like he did. The girl rolled her eyes._

_ "And I wish _you _would stop worrying about me so much," she replied, her voice less fearful than before._

_ "Someone's got too," he insisted as he wrapped his arm around her small form._

_"I can take care of myself. I have done it before."_

_"That maybe true, my dear, but you never had someone care about you before." Silence fell between them for several minutes. The girl regardless of what she said, leaned into the prince and against his shoulder. They sat in the comfortable silence, just enjoying the view of the forest and each other's company. Though Thranduil didn't know why, he felt a great deal of lover for this girl and a great deal of fear of an unknown reason at the same time. After several minutes passed, there was a vibrate against his neck when the girl with her faced buried into his neck spoke._

_ "Thranduil?" came a muffled voice that was still as lovely as ever._

_ "Yes, D-?" he found himself asking. But then suddenly she was no longer at his side. In fact, neither was the forest. He was once again pulled into the horrid darkness as his body suddenly became colder and colder and colder…_

"WAKE UP, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" a loud voice made Thranduil jolt awake as well as the cold water that was coating him in an ice blanket. He blinked a couple of times to fully wake himself up and found himself staring at black eyes that were filled with more range than he ever thought possible.

Avok was standing before his slave. It had taken him several minutes for him to wake the elf from his sleep and when he could not achieve this from shaking him, he left to fetch some water and dumped it all over the elfling's body. That worked like a charm. He will have to remember to do that instead of even trying to wake him up himself.

"About damn time you woke up," he growled at the still shocked elfling, "I hope you got enough beauty sleep, because you have an awful lot to do today and because it took me ten minutes to wake you up, I'm giving you more work to do as well." Thranduil's eye widen when he took in what was just said to him. Avok then grabbed the prince by his arm painfully and dragged him to his feet.

"Let's get started for the day."

Three hours later Thranduil was more tired than he ever had been. Even after a day of prince duties he was never this tired. Avok had kept him busy throughout the morning: cooking breakfast for every single person in the camp, serving breakfast to Avok and his friends, cleaning up after the meal, doing the dishes, taking care of the food, cleaning the kitchen area, and much more. During this time, Thranduil saw Loren and his brothers and couldn't help but notice the pity and sympathy they all had in their eyes. Thranduil expected it from Lorne, but was surprised when his brothers also gave him sadden and sorry looks. They must not have been as heartless as he thought.

After three hours of endless work went by, Thranduil was allowed to eat, but it was only scraps from the breakfast that morning. But since it had been many hours since the prince last ate, he wolfed them down without a second thought or complain. While he ate, his thoughts then turned to home and his father. He then somewhat became hopeful at the fact that his father would so find him gone and was looking for him while he sat there eating. His thoughts then traveled to the dream he had last night about the girl in the forest. Who was that girl? Why did he dream about a girl he didn't know like he knew who she was? He remembered saying her name, but he couldn't remember what it was. He remembered that she had the skill of an elf, but she had normal ears like a human and was much smaller than what an elf would usually be. There was defiantly something up with that girl that Thranduil couldn't put his finger on. But before he could think about what it was or anything else about the girl, his thoughts were soon gone when Avok came to fetch him.

About five more labored hours went by and Thranduil was completely drained from his energy. He never thought it was possible for him to be so tired, but here he was, back in Avok's hut, laying down underneath his bed and so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open or even more. Avok had allowed him to go back to the hut after he had finished the last of his work for he wanted him to get his energy rebuilt for what he had planned for the young prince later that day. Thranduil left without a word or even acknowledgement of the horrified and worried looks of Loren and his brothers and went back to the hut. He passed out after only being on the floor for three minutes. This time his sleep was dreamless and very peaceful, but not long enough.

What only seemed like minutes later, Thranduil felt him being jerked out of sleep and before he knew it he felt himself on a soft surface. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the black lustful eyes of Avok. He smiled his famous cruel smile.

"I told you I would break you further in today," he said with his voice dripping with lust as his mouth dropped to roughly nuzzle the prince's neck. Thranduil was frozen in place when he realized what was to come. It wasn't long before he felt hands at his waistband of his pants and soon felt them being pulled down. But even when they were completely off, Thranduil still hadn't found the will to move. He could just feel warm breath against his hardness when suddenly a voice-a very familiar musical voice-broke through and stopped Avok dead in his tracks.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Avok sat up and looked behind him at the door of the hut. Thranduil found the will to move and looked around Avok to see the owner of the voice. His eyes widen at what he saw. It was a small girl with hair that was the same color as Avok's but reaching past her waist and made her much more paler than what she really was. She was dressed in brown leggings and tunic with a black belt around her slim waist. Her eyes were a deep purple that had more blue than red to them making them more indigo than purple. It didn't take Thranduil long for him to realize that this was the girl from his dream. But what he didn't understand was why he had dreamed about her before he had even met her. Avok broke the awkward silence among them.

"Didyme," he said in a voice that was soon turning from surprised to sickening delight, "what are you doing here, my dear?" The girl was frozen in her spot when she saw what she had walked in on her father doing. She was rather use to walking in on her father forcing himself on elven women, but when she caught a glimpse of the elf he was about to ravish, she was shocked to find one that was no older than she was and was male rather than female. After much silence, the girl finally found her voice.

"I was just checking up on you," she said slowly, her eyes never leaving the elf, "but I will go now if you want." She started slowly backing out of the hut, but Avok got up from the bed.

"No, my dear," he said in a still rather delighted voice, "that is totally fine. Please, do come in and meet my new slave." He beckoned her over to Thranduil and she could hardly keep the red coming from her face when she saw his manly parts uncovered completely while Thranduil felt his ears grow warm with embarrassment as well. But Avok either took no notice or didn't care as he forced his daughter over to the elfling.

"My daughter is rather skilled for a girl her age," said Avok as he continued to push Didyme closer to Thranduil until she was before the prince. Confusion first came to Thranduil at what Avok was getting at, but then horror soon replaced it when he saw the frighten look upon the human girl's face and he realized what he was suggesting. Surely he wouldn't force his own daughter to do this. Avok couldn't possibly be _that_ cruel…could he?

"Father, please," Didyme begged softly without looking at him, "no, not again, please." Tears began to flood her dark purple eyes and Thranduil felt tears of his own in his bright blue eye. Not again? So this has happened before? This poor girl…

"Do it, Didyme," said Avok, his voice growing impatient and louder, "You know what will happen if you do, my dear. Do it and I promise I won't do him tonight." Thranduil could see the hesitation in her eyes, like she was unsure what to do. He wished he could help her, do something for her. But what?

Suddenly, Didyme's neck was grabbed by her father and he forced her face down towards Thranduil's exposed crotch area. He could feel her lips against his hardness along with her warm breath and couldn't help the sudden arousal that over to him. The warm wetness of her tears suddenly brought him back to reality and made him realize what was happening. But before he could shout and beg Avok to stop forcing his daughter to do something so horrible, Avok screamed,

"DO IT NOW!" The shout made both him and Didyme jump and before Thranduil could react, a moan over took him as he felt his hardness being enveloped into the warmth and wetness that was Didyme's mouth. She sucked and sucked on his harden flesh with such experiences, he knew with sadness that this wasn't her first time doing this. Her tongue ran along the shaft and rolled around in circles that made Thranduil moan again and again and again. Because of how wonderful she was at this, it didn't take him too long to come to completion, and when he came, he moaned so loudly as an unbelievable amount of pleasure over took the prince and threw him into a blissful moment.

When he finally relaxed, however, he was filled with shame and guilt. A young girl had been forced to do this. A young child had been forced to do this to him…and he had enjoyed it. The last part made him sick to his stomach. Didyme swallowed Thranduil's semen and felt her father release her neck.

"Good girl, Didyme," said Avok as he got up from his position and headed towards the exit of the hut. "I have to go take care of some business. Why don't you two get to know one another. I'm sure you both will be the best of friends." With an evil laugh, he left the hut and the two youngsters alone.

Didyme immediately started to cry while she backed away from Thranduil and fell to the floor. Thranduil sat up and grabbed his leggings that were on the floor of the hut and threw them on. Once dressed, he walked over to the crying girl slowly and sat down beside her. She looked up and him with tearful eyes and before he could stop himself, Thranduil grabbed her into an embrace. Didyme was first shocked, but immediately relaxed into the warm embrace for she soon realized how safe she felt in his arms. Thranduil shook his head and growled at the thought of what had just happened while he held and rocked the crying girl in his arms. It wasn't too long before she had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. It was here that he realized that even though she was this horrid man's own daughter, she was just like what he was…a prisoner.

**So? What do you think? Dark yes no? I'm finally living up to my reputation. Didyme is rather interesting is she not? All the beauty of an elf, yet many human characteristics. Any thoughts? If not, I hope to answer your questions in the next chapter. (Which hopefully will be posted sooner than this one, though not making any promises.)**

**Thanx again for your patients and please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
